evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Hunters Quest
Evolve: Hunters Quest is a Match-3 puzzle combat game that takes players on more than 100 missions set in the Evolve universe. Players join a team of Hunters on the planet Shear in search of new and unique wildlife and Monsters. Throughout the missions, players must match three tokens of the same color to unleash devastating attacks on their enemies, fill up energy bars to activate Hunters’ special abilities, and earn Mastery Points to level up their characters. For fans who purchase Evolve on PC or console, Evolve: Hunters Quest also links directly into the main game for an expanded experience that can be enjoyed on-the-go. Players can apply their Mastery Points earned in Evolve: Hunters Quest to characters in the Evolve game on any platform. Players can also discover and unlock unique game art, and enhance their console skills by watching replays of their online multiplayer matches from a strategic top-down view. Evolve: Hunters Quest was developed by Cat Daddy Games, a 2K studio, and is now available for download for select smartphone and tablets from the App Store, Windows Store, Windows Phones Store, Google Play Store and Amazon Appstore. Gameplay For first time users, the gameplay will start with a tutorial effectively teaching players how each move can and will affect Hunters and Monsters. They will receive a message advising them that their Cryo-sleepy time is over and it's time to get to hop into the simulator. "Colonists are reporting strange new creatures they haven't seen before. More aggressive, more intelligent...seemingly alien. We've had sporadic reports from all across the planet and I need you to get down there and find out what is going on." As other similar puzzle games, the goal is to match three or more tokens to eliminate them from the board. The tokens are in different colors and are of different types, representing classes and items in the game Evolve. Players will begin with a battle between a wildlife creature and two hunter classes, Medic and Assault. During the next several moves, players will learn to watch their Hunter's health bar, how to use items left behind by fallen creatures and how to revive a fallen Hunter. After the other two classes are brought in, players will learn how to use their Hunter's special abilities by tapping on the appropriate health bar. This will reveal a menu for that character where the player will be able to select the special ability they wish to use. When a match is complete, a screen will display the players progress, rewards and master points earned. Tokens Beast (black leaf with red outline)- Match too many of these and players will provoke an attack from the Monster - You get 3 matches before monster attacks on most missions. Doesnt matter how many you match 3, 4 or 5. Still counts as 1 match. On Rescue missions, every match will cause the monster to EAT the farthest person. Medic (blue cross)- Causes your Medic to attack and get energy points - Match 3 is the minimum and will heal the lowest health hunter, 4 will create a 2x token + heal the team - 5 will heal the team and remove DOT (damage over time) effects. Assault (red pentagon) - Causes your Assault to attack and get energy points - Match 3 is the minimum - 4 will create a 2x token + increase damage - 5 will create 2x token + shield the team, reducing damage for 2 turns. Support (yellow hexagon) - Causes your Support to attack and energy get points - Match 3 is the minimum - 4 will create a 2x token + increase damage - 5 will create 2x token + cloak the team preventing damage for 1 turn. Trapper (green triangle) - Causes your Trapper to attack and get energy points - Match 3 is the minimum - 4 will create a 2x token + increase damage - 5 will create 2x token + Increased Damage + Increased Damage on Next Turn Attack (gold bullet) - Causes your entire Team to attack at once, however no energy points are accumulated - Match 3 is the minimum - 4 will create a 2x token - 5 will create 2x token + attack ALL enemies x2 (black diamond with blue outline) - Special WILD card that can be matched to any 2 matching shapes - Doubles the damage to the monster and energy gained Bestiary The Bestiary is a 'library' listing the wildlife in the game. The initial screen shows the 4 Biome maps which includes Forest, Desert, Ice and Acid (was covered by game). Players will be able to use bones earned in the game to unlock wildlife in one of these Biomes. Each time a creature is unlocked, the player will earn a bounty of Mastery Points. Unlocking all the creatures in a single Biome will unlock a badge that the player can apply to the main game. Items Crates - Crates are 'loot' dropped by creatures killed during gameplay and contain items used for gameplay. Boost - These are items that players will be able to purchase using Mastery Points to enchance play. Bones - This item can be looted from crates and is used to unlock wildlife in the Bestiary. Screenshots Hunters screen4.jpg Hunters screen3.jpg Hunters screen2.jpg Hunters screen1.jpg Videos Category:Evolve:Hunter's Quest